


Mundos diferentes

by anyuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: Mientras escoltan al kazekage de regreso a Suna, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke se ven envueltos en un extraño jutsu que los deja inconscientes, cuando despiertan se encuentran en una academia y con dos chicas que los miran entre asustadas, sorprendidas y emocionadas.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Mundos diferentes

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un fanfic que escribí hace años, literalmente, y lo publique en otra pagina, pero, en una revisión a mis anteriores trabajos, me di cuenta que podía mejorarlos mucho, tanto en ortografía como en redacción así que he decidido volver a subirlos.   
Este fanfic en especial es uno de mis más queridos pero el final original no me gusto para nada, no sé qué pensé al escribirlo, así que en esta reescritura decidí cambiarlo. Espero les guste.

Capitulo I: Encuentro sorprendente.

El grupo conformado por seis personas avanzaba lentamente por el bosque. Estaba conformado por Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, quienes servían de escoltas del kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara de regreso a Suna.

Era la primera misión que no era de rango S de Sasuke desde su regreso a Konoha, un año antes antes. El consejo habia aceptado su regreso y durante los siguientes diez meses se le habían asignado tanto un guardian como misiones de rango S y finalmente habia acabado el periodo de prueba, tras el cual le habían permitido reintegrarse a su antiguo equipo.

Muchos se cuestionaban porque Sasuke habia vuelto despues de desertar tres años antes pero esta información no era publica y solo era conocida por la hokage, el guardia de Sasuke y su mejor amigo, Naruto, quien estaba feliz por su regreso y, aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera, el también lo estaba.

Aunque el Uchiha no era el único que habia cambiado. Naruto habia madurado mucho y dejado atrás su enamoramiento de Sakura, quien en ese momento salía con Rock Lee y Kakashi habia revelado que tenia una relación de casi seis años con Umino Iruka.

Pero una de las mas sorprendentes noticias era la relación de Sai con el Gaara, nadie sabia como habia surgido pero la pareja era feliz.

Sasuke, por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse en casa nuevamente, su relación con su equipo se fortalecio, incluso con Sai, pero sobretodo con Naruto, era extraño ver a uno sin el otro y el regreso a las misiones era solo un paso mas hacia la normalidad.

Hasta el momento no habían tenido problemas en el camino y el grupo avanzaba con tranquilidad. Sai y Gaara en la parte de en medio, conversando en voz baja, Kakashi y Sakura detrás de ellos y Naruto y Sasuke enfrente.

De pronto seis sombras salieron de los arboles sorprendiéndolos.

-¿De donde salieron? –dijo Sakura sorprendida –no sentí su chakra –el grupo de ninjas enmascarados los rodeo mientras ellos se replegaban en torno a Gaara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –le dijo Kakashi pero los ninjas no respondieron, solo los miraron y comenzaron a entonar con voz fuerte.

Donde el sueño es realidad

Donde la realidad es sueño

En eso hemos de confiar

Para cumplir nuestro anhelo.

En un mundo sin amor

Un mundo sin esperanza

Ustedes encontraran

La realidad de las palabras

Hasta que este cumplido

o un sacrificio este hecho

entonces volverán

y acabaran con el miedo

Esperemos que la suerte

los acompañe en su viaje

para poder salir

sin ningún percance

En ese lugar encontraran

la respuesta a sus preguntas

y ayudados serán

por dos personas inseguras.

Al decir eso una luz apareció, junto con una fuerte explosión que lanzo a los ninjas de Konoha y al kazekage varios metros, perdiendo la consciencia.

0000

La tarde caia en la escuela casi vacia, pocos estudiantes tenían clases a esa hora. En las escaleras del ultimo edificio un par de chicas se encontraba teniendo una conversación muy importante.

-Es mas posible que Naruto termine con un final sasunaru que con uno naruhina o sasuhina, que yo recuerde Sasuke y Hinata no hablaron nunca –le decía una de las chicas, de cabello negro, a una chica de cabello café, ambas de dieciséis años.

-Es cierto –la chica miro el reloj y suspiro –estoy muy aburrida, ¿Cuánto falta para que entremos a la clase?

-Como quince minutos –respondió la otra.

-Ah –exclamo la chica aburrida –por dios, quiero volver a mi casa a leer fanfics

-¿Eh? –exclamo la otra con cara de asustada –eres una pervertida de closet –dijo con una sonrisa de burla –y para colmo me los lees.

-No, yo te los enseño, tu los lees y los vuelves a leer –dijo ella mientras sacaba un folder con muchas hojas de su mochila -lo voy a quemar.

-Damelo –le quito la carpeta y la abrazo contra su pecho –no los toques

-Y dices que yo soy la pervertida

-Jamas te atreverías a quemarlos, Any, son tus fanfics favoritos –dijo pero la chica se encogio de hombros

-Los tengo guardados en mi computadora y mi memoria usb

-Pervertida –dijo la otra

-Mejor dámela Yaya, la maestra ya llego –las dos chicas se pararon y entraron a su clase.

Cuando finalmente salieron, ya era de noche la escuela estaba solitaria. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la salida mientras decidían que cenarían esa noche cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho en la parte de atrás, donde estaba el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –pregunto Yaya

-No tengo idea –respondio su amiga –pero tal vez deberíamos ir a ver

-¿A ver? ¿Y si fue una bomba o alguien con un arma?

-Eso no se escucho como una bomba ni disparos, ademas no hay fuego, tal vez solo se cayo algo, ademas –dijo –no hay nadie mas por aquí.

-Es verdad –respondio Yaya nerviosa -¿Seremos las ultimas en la escuela?

-Yo que se, vamos, no seas miedosa –comenzo a caminar hacia la parte de atrás

-¡Esperame!

Pero cuando llegaron no habia ni una bomba ni un hombre armado, sino seis personas muy confundidas.

Las dos chicas estaban estupefactas, se miraban entre ellas y despues a las personas enfrente.

Finalmente Yaya salio de su estupor y se volvio a su amiga

-Any, por favor dime que no me estoy volviendo loca y estas viendo lo mismo que yo –dijo con un toque de histeria en su voz.

-Si a lo que te refieres es que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Gaara están en el estacionamiento de nuestra preparatoria, si, creo que si…

-¡Oh por dios!

-Creo que mañana dejamos de ver Naruto

Las chicas notaron que los ninjas estaban completamente confundidos. Finalmente fijaron sus ojos en ellas

-¿Que demonios son ustedes? –dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo


End file.
